Becks
Becks is the second support unit created in the TimeRiders universe. She was birthed because Bob's body was damaged beyond repair, and the team hoped to get him up and running as soon as possible. She was grown and birthed in Day of the Predator. Liam O'Connor and Maddy Carter went back in time to 1906 to get some new embryos from a safety deposit box that was due to be destroyed by the San Francisco earthquake a few hours later. They put the embryos in stasis in the growth chambers except for one embryo (Becks), who they put in growth. The TimeRiders thought that they were birthing a male support unit to replace Bob's destroyed body, but Sal misread the label attached to the embryo's case which said XX (meaning female in chromasomatic formula) instead of XY (meaning male). She was originally fitted with Bob's AI, but it has developed over time with her own unique memories to give her a new personality. She had formed a strong bond with Liam O'Connor. Physiology Becks' AI is based on a body which was birthed at 18 years of age. Although she does not have the upper-body strength of Bob, she is just as agile and lethal, being able to take out a group of bandits in The Doomsday Code and holding off an entire British regiment(who were also armed with support units called eugenics) on her own for five minutes in The Eternal War. She also displays the same advantages as Bob, having the same advanced biochemistry as him (meaning her wounds can clot quickly) and is extremely resistant to gunfire. Female units, however, are usually best suited for recoinnasance missions, whilst male units can be used for direct assaults on a compound. Day of the Predator Becks was with Liam when he went back to 65 million BC. Whilst here, her AI was unused to interacting with humans, and they did eventually find out that Becks is an artificial support unit. She also attempted to follow mission protocol and chose to prevent any and all contamination by removing them from history itself. Before she could proceed with this mental priority, Liam reversed the priority and (secretly) gave her permission to kill them all only after the six months of mission time, just before her own circuits were fried in order to prevent her falling into the wrong hands. She and Liam, along with 2 students, managed to escape back to the present, although Becks suffered critical damage as one of the creatures stabbed her through the abdomen. She got her revenge, when heading back in time to sort out the contamination these creatures had cause, by killing every last one of them. She later states she is sorry when all the creatures have been killed, behavior not previously seen in an artificial support unit. The Doomsday Code Becks takes the role of a duchess from France, whilst in the company of King John in the early twelfth century. In this time, Liam becomes the sherrif of Nottingham, in order to prevent a contamination from taking place which results in France invading England a century later. After convincing John to stand up to his brother during the Siege of Nottingham, Becks departs with the Holy Grail. In 2001, she alone, decodes the Holy Grail and its hidden message is placed itself into Becks' locked partition, an area of her mind even she cannot access. When she attempts to access the message for Maddy and Foster, she is denied access, stating that a higher authority prevents her from doing so. She tells Maddy she can only access the decoded Grail: "When it is the end". The Eternal War In this alternate timeline, Becks and Maddy get the archway up and running again after it literally fell into an old bomb crater. Becks also helps Colonels DevereBecks is killed while fighting off a platoon au and Wainwright fend off two waves of British soldiers, including the fearsome Dreadnoughts. After the men retreat, Becks grabs a machine gun, rests it on her hip, and begins to fire downhill at the British soliders, managing to hold an entire regiment off for five minutes. When the machine gun overheats and jams, Becks resorts to fighting with her bare fists until she too, was sturck down when a British bullet glanced off the microchip in her head. Maddy saves her AI so she can be rebirthed, but Becks' AI shows high levels of corruption, possibly erasing the Holy Grail message within. Gates of Rome Becks does not have a body in this book, but her damaged mind is simulated in the same way that Computer-Bob would've been. After running the stimulation, Liam is shocked by how many parts of her mind have become corrupted. Becks doesn't say anything except; "I love you, Liam O'Connor". The main theory dictates that when Becks was dying, the locked partition in her mind finally allowed her to access the decoded Grail. It is also possible that as she died, her mind somehow changed that into her falling in love for Liam. City of Shadows In this book Becks is birthed immaturely in order for Maddy, Sal, Liam, Bob, Rashim & SpongeBubba to leave before the return of the two remaining cyborg assassins, sent by Waldstein to assassinate the team and destroy the equipment in the archway. It is only after they have set up a semi-permanent base that they begin to upload Becks' memories into the female unit. After the team decide on London in 1888 as a permanent base of operations she is left with the instructions to accompany the displacement machine through the final time window, as the team decide that she is the most expendable member of the team. The last remaining assassin arrives before Becks can travel back in time with the displacement machine, and after a short, very one sided battle, Becks has no choice but to self terminate after Faith breaks her spine. The Pirate Kings In this book, her memories are on a hard drive, but the body of Faith (the support unit which snapped Becks' neck) has been rebooted, and is being used as a new support unit, named Becks. She has very little role in the book. The Mayan Prophecy Becks was able to reveal some hints that lead to the windtalkers (a tribe who had written the text that allowed Adam Lewis to decode the Vonich Manuscript, resulting in him being a part of book three, The Doomsday Code. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Support Units